1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for the packaging and presentation of a product in the form of a solid block which is able to be crumbled into powder. Generally, this product is a make-up product, also called a "cake". This product may be placed in the case by pouring the product in liquefied form, which solidifies to transform into a solid product able to be crumbled into powder and to be taken up by the user, using her finger, a powderpuff or a brush. More particularly, the product targeted by the invention is a blusher, an eyeshadow or a foundation.
The liquefied make-up product may be in the form of a paste, obtained by mixing a particulate solid phase with either an aqueous phase or a binder, in particular a fatty phase in a solvent; it may also be in the form of a product, based on heat-meltable waxes or on a gel, which is poured when hot. Depending on the type of composition chosen, solidification therefore occurs either by evaporation of water or solvent, or by cooling, or by a chemical reaction.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquefied make-up product cast in volume in a mold is known, this mold having a molding surface, which gives the product's shape (which is flat, domed or provided with raised or recessed patterns) at the surface from which the product will be taken up, and a bottom portion provided with one or more filling holes through which the product is poured.
Thus, EP-A-0,628,393 in the name of the Applicant discloses a case for the manufacture and presentation of a solid product able to be crumbled into a powder, this case being used as a mold for casting the liquefied product. According to that document, the case consists of a bottom portion provided with a circular edge and of a domed lid which is screwed onto the edge of the bottom portion. This bottom portion is provided with a filling hole. The internal side of the bottom portion is provided with a flat ring made of cellular foam. In order to fill it this case is turned upside down so that it rests on its lid. The liquefied product may then be poured through the filling hole and the center of the flat ring into the volume defined between the lid and the bottom portion. The liquefied product partly penetrates the flat foam ring, where it remains attached after solidification.
The Applicant has found that it is preferable, in particular for sealing reasons and with a concern to guarantee a perfectly smooth surface finish, to insert a thermoformed cap between the lid and the product so that this cap constitutes the base of the mold when casting the product. Furthermore, such a cap can be used as an indicator that the product has not been tampered with, this being particularly advantageous when the case is displayed on the shelves of a supermarket.
Experiments carried out by the Applicant have demonstrated that when, for the purpose of applying a make-up, the user removes such a cap, simply by pulling it, some of the product remained attached to the cap, making the surface from which product was taken up unattractive and friable.